Better than Bested (The Hayburner Part 2)
by dabbling
Summary: What happened next after "The Hayburner." Brotherly pranks and humor. Previously posted on Behind the Wagon. Features the whole family.
1. Chapter 1

Better than Bested

Chapter 1

Better than Bested (The Hayburner Part 2)

Adam arrived at the breakfast table unusually late. He was still upset about losing his new rifle, and the last thing he wanted was to endure the inevitable jokes about losing the race.

Hoss already had his plate loaded with eggs and hash, Pa was reading over some paperwork while sipping his coffee. Adam slipped into his seat as quietly as possible.

"Morning, Adam," Pa said.

"Morning, Pa." Adam served himself some scrambled eggs.

"I was figurin' on riding out to the North Pasture," Hoss said, "Hutchins said it looked to him like the ground was too wet to keep the stock there much longer."

"Wasn't that Joe's job?" Adam asked, aggravated that his littlest brother wasn't sharing equally in the ranch work.

"Yes, well, I gave him a few days off, so he could enjoy his winnings," Ben said simply, never looking up from his papers.

Adam tapped the hash spoon heavily against his plate and the last morsels fell from it. Ben lowered his paper and gave the man a warning look. Adam continued, using the silver in a much more gentle manner.

"You wanna ride up there with me, Adam?" Hoss asked.

Adam almost laughed. Hoss had already forgotten that just yesterday, Adam would have killed him if Pa hadn't stopped him. "I think I'll pass," he said, biting back a much less polite response.

"Good," Pa said, finally looking up from his paperwork. "You can look this over

for me. I'm thinking of buying some horses, and I thought I'd better get your opinion before I proceed."

At the unexpected jibe, Hoss laughed out loud and smacked his palm against the

table, causing scrambled eggs to hop out of the serving bowl as if alive. Ben waited for his oldest to respond, eyes sparkling with humor.

Adam's cheeks turned rosy and he turned his head slightly. "All right," he said, "let's just all get this out of our systems right now, shall we?" He turned to Hoss, who was even more amused by Adam's reaction to the joke. "How's that elbow today, brother?" Adam asked, referring to the elbow Hoss had smacked against the edge of the water trough when he'd thrown him in it yesterday.

Hoss' laughter quieted a bit.

"Adam, I'm serious. I really would like your opinion," Ben continued, eyes still dancing. "What do you think I should put down as security?"

Hoss laughed again, and Adam forced a smile. "How about Little Joe?" he replied sarcastically.

Ben and Hoss laughed. "I think your brother's had enough of horses for a while, after all that breakin' he did," Ben said.

"Just as well. Nobody in their right mind should take him anyway, the way he gets out of working around here," Adam grumbled. Hoss laughed again.

"Adam, I've got an idea," Hoss said. "A way you can get that perty rifle back."

Adam glared at his brother.

"What if you bet Joe that you can do more work around here than he does? And make him put the rifle down as security? It would be a sure thing!"

"That's the truth if I ever heard it. I'm going to the barn. I've got chores to do," he grumbled and stood.

"You're not gonna do it?" Hoss asked in astonishment.

Turning, Adam offered his brother a haughty smile. "If there's one thing I've learned from all this, it's not to get mixed up in any of your hair-brained schemes! If you hadn't gotten into that poker game, none of this would have happened!"

"That's enough, Adam. Let's not have a repeat of last night," Ben chided.

Wordlessly, Adam went to the door, jammed on his hat and walked out. Hoss stood.

"Where you goin'?" Ben asked.

"If I'm ridin' out to the North Pasture, I reckon I need to get my horse," Hoss said, shrugging.

"Hoss," came Ben's commanding voice. The younger man stopped. "You better lay off him a while. It doesn't look as if he's taking this too well."

"Sure Pa," Hoss lied, and continued on his way out to the barn.

Adam felt the tension in his shoulders when he heard Hoss behind him in the stables. "Come to get in a few more digs?" Adam snarled.

For a brief moment, Hoss had second thoughts. The moment passed. "Simmer down, Adam! I'm serious about Little Joe! You and me both know he gets out of half his chores around here and he never does any of 'em very well. You'd win that bet hands-down!"

Adam scooped some grain out for his horse. "You and I," he paused to emphasize his correct grammar, "both know that you're just trying to rope me in again. Forget it, Hoss. I lost enough yesterday to last me a year."

"All right, all right," Hoss said, and opened the stall and led Chubb out, preparing to saddle him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Adam relax slightly. He saddled his horse silently, knowing that every minute that passed made Adam drop his guard. He led Chubb to the door, put his hands on the saddlehorn and one foot in the stirrup and said, "I wonder if we could buy that Thoroughbred back?!"

The grain scoop sailed out the door, just missing Hoss' head as he rode away laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam shifted position in the chair, raised his book an inch, and tried to ignore his younger brother.

"Woo hoo! Have you ever seen a rifle as pretty as this one?! I tell you what, I'll bet I could shoot the eye out of a pole cat from two hundred yards with this thing!" Joe stopped, realizing that his targeted audience was tuning him out. "Hey, Adam!"

Adam took a deep breath and read the same sentence for the eighteenth time.

"Adam! I wanna ask you something!"

"What." It was a statement, because Adam was sure he didn't want to know what the question was.

"You think they can buff out your name and engrave mine right here?" Joe asked, pointing to the place on the stock where "Adam Cartwright" had been engraved carefully in elegant script.

Scowling, Adam smacked his book shut and walked upstairs without a word. Joe waited until he heard the door slam and then cackled with delight. Whistling, he gathered up his gunbelt, hat, and his new rifle and went to the door. "I don't know what you're so mad about!" Joe yelled up the empty stairs. "At least you still have a nice, new scabbard!" Joe heard the smack of a book against Adam's closed door and left, laughing out loud. "Woo, hoo, hoo!"

* * *

"Revenge. That's the only way to get them to stop," Adam thought. In the last twenty four hours he'd suffered Joe's cocky torments, Hoss' merciless jokes, and his own father's gentle jibes. The only way to get them to stop was to snooker them into something and come out on top. Adam smiled, relaxing slightly. He would come out on top, after all. It was where he belonged. He walked over and sat down at the small desk in his bedroom and stared out the window.

* * *

"Where everybody? Dinner get cold!" Hop Sing complained to his boss.

"Don't worry, Hop Sing, I'll get them. Boys!" Ben yelled, "Supper!"

Hoss was at the table immediately, and Joe wasn't far behind. Each of the three Cartwrights took their places at the table and waited for Adam. Hop Sing stared at the steaming plate of chicken before him, and his stomach growled. Still, they waited. Joe took a drink of water and choked on it slightly. Ben tapped his fingers.

"Where number one son?! Hop Sing slave in hot kitchen, prepare meal, now get cold, all ruin! Hop Sing quit!"

"No no!" Hoss yelled, holding out a steadying hand to the chinaman. "You don't have to quit, Hop Sing. I'll kill him." Hoss pushed his chair out from the table and stood up fully.

"Sit down, Hoss. I'll get your brother." Ben stood and walked wearily up the stairs.

"Adam? Son?" He called, knocking. Getting no response, he turned the knob. Ben was surprised to find that Adam wasn't in his room. Confused, Ben went back downstairs, and walked out the front door onto the porch. Hoss and Joe looked at each other, also confused.

Ben saw Adam sauntering back from the barn, smiling, and whistling happily. "Oh, hi, Pa," he said dreamily as he approached the door. "Goin' somewhere?"

"No, I-uh, I didn't realize you'd left..." Ben was confounded. Never before had Adam been bested by his brothers, especially Joe, and then gotten over it so quickly. Adam went past him into the house, and Ben, stunned, turned and followed.

"Hello, brothers," Adam said cheerfully as he took his seat. "What's for supper?"

Hoss and Joe exchanged a glance. Weakly, Joe tried to regain some of the power he'd had earlier in the day. "Game. I got it with my pretty new rifle."

Adam just smiled. "That's really wonderful, Joe. I'm sure that rifle will serve you well."

Joe and Hoss exchanged a glance as Pa took his seat at the table. "It-it's really chicken, Adam. I was just kidding."

Adam smiled again and chuckled slightly.

"Adam, uhm, are you feelin' all right?" Hoss asked with real concern.

"Never been better, Hoss." Adam loaded his plate with chicken, green beans, potatoes, and glazed carrots.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" Ben asked, taking the plate of chicken from Hoss and removing two pieces for himself.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, Pa."

The other three Cartwrights shared a look. Joe was the first to speak, not able to bear the suspense any longer. "Hey whattaya mean, nothin'? You were ready to kill us all earlier today, and now you're happy as a lamb. What's it all about?"

Adam smiled widely, and the smile turned soon into a smirk. "I found religion, Joseph."

Hoss smacked his hand against the table. "Aw, c'mon, Adam, stop funnin' us. What are you up to?"

"If you honestly think I would share the best thing that I've ever come across with you two buffoons, you've got another think coming."

"Well, son, enlighten me, then."

"Pa, I don't- I can't share all the details with you, but let's just say I've hit on something really big. And..." Adam gave a quick glance at his brothers, "If I've learned anything from that horse race, it's when I've got something good, not to share it with these two."

"Now, Adam, I understand your feelings since the race, but you've got me quite concerned. This isn't something in which you've invested a lot of money, is it?"

"Now Pa, of course I invested in it. But I'll make it back tenfold. And don't worry. I drew from my personal account. The ranch is safe."

"Adam, c'mon, you know it was all in fun!" Joe whined. Adam just smiled and ate his supper. When he finished, he excused himself and went upstairs, still humming all the while.

"Pa, he's off his rocker!"

"Dadburnit!"

"Boys, boys! It's Adam's money, he can do what he wants with it."

Joe's nostrils flared. "Yeah? Well, I've got a little money now, too, and I could use a little 'something good,' myself."

"Don't you think you'd be better off just to let him be?" asked Ben.

"No." the two said in unison.

Ben sighed. "How I ever raised the three of you is beyond me."

* * *

Adam slept quite soundly, but awoke at the crack of dawn as he usually did. He jumped out of bed, washed, dressed, and rushed to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. He was out the door before anyone else in the house, save Hop Sing, was up.

"Hey, Pa, where's Adam?" Joe asked.

"I don't know," Ben said. "He wasn't in his room. I guess he had some business to attend to today."

Hoss took another bite, gulped down his coffee, and wiped his mouth. "I'll see you later, Pa," he said, "We're burnin' daylight."

"See ya, Pa," Joe said, taking a piece of bacon between his teeth and holding it in

his mouth while he strapped his gunbelt on.

"Now wait a minute!" Ben protested, but he was too late. The two had already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They followed his trail to the mouth of an old cave, where they saw Sport tethered, happily munching on a patch of new grass. Hoss and Joe gave each other a quick glance as they secured their mounts, and then tucked into the darkness of the cave. Once inside, they waited for their eyes to adjust to the light. They saw a torch several yards in, and heard the scrape of a shovel.

"Adam?" Hoss asked. His voice reverberated off the walls of the cave.

Adam tossed down the shovel, picked up the torch, and feigned displeasure. "What are you doin' here?!"

"We were..." Joe thought a moment, "worried about you! You left so early and didn't even say where you was goin'!"

The light of the torch illuminated their faces. "Did you ever stop to think maybe there was a reason I didn't tell you?"

"Just the same, Adam, we come all this way," Hoss prodded.

Adam frowned. "All right, all right. Come this way." He walked back to where he'd been working and his brothers followed. The stopped at the edge of a rock wall. Adam held the torch out a little, revealing a hole in the floor that led to another room of the cave. "See that?"

"Yeah," they mumbled.

"I think," Adam said knowingly, "that there's gold down there."

"Gold?!" They shouted in unison.

"But Adam!" Hoss said, "Ain't never been no gold on the Ponderosa. Pa says-"

"I know perfectly well what Pa says. Besides, it's not natural gold, it's gold that was put there."

"Put there by who?" Joe asked.

"It's a long story, and you have a long ride back home," Adam replied.

"Adam, I ain't goin' nowhere until you tell me that long story," Hoss said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Yeah?" They nodded. "It's also a scary story," Adam added.

In the dark chill of the cave, both men felt like boys again. They shivered. Little Joe gulped. "Yeah, well, t-t-t-tell it to us, Adam."

Adam took his time getting comfortable on the floor. His brothers followed suit. He set the torch down so that they could just make out his face, and the mysterious hole in the floor.

"They say that about forty years ago, when this whole territory was just one big wild field of scrub oak, and Indians were about the only people out here, that a crazy old man, a prospector, got lost in the mountains and made his way down here. Just about the time he reached these foothills, the weather started changing. It was monsoon season, and he didn't have time to build a proper shelter, so he hunted and hunted until he came upon a cave."

"This cave, Adam?" Hoss asked, wild-eyed.

"I think so. Anyway, he hunkered down in the cave through monsoon season and even lived through the winter, but when Spring came, so did trouble. His mule took sick and died, leaving him with nothing but his own two feet for transportation. It troubled him some, but not too much, since the cave he found had made such a good home through the harsh seasons, he decided it wouldn't be a bad place to live all year round. He went out by day and set traps, stocking up on food for the next winter.

"One day, however, when summer was coming on strong, a rattler got in the mouth of the cave and he couldn't get by it, no matter what he tried. Frustrated, the old man tried to rush past it, and the snake struck, biting him on the leg."

Adam stopped and cleared his throat, then peered over into the hole.

"Well, what happened then?" Joe asked.

"Well, he tried to get the poison out, but it was in a spot that was kind of awkward for him, and so he did the best he could and then he just laid there, feeling that poison take over his body, one part at a time. First his leg, then his behind, then his back and arm, and finally his lips.

He heard voices outside the cave and panicked. It was the Indians, he just knew it. Desperate for help, but afraid they'd kill him for his gold, he scrambled to a hole in the cave and jammed the gold he had from all those years of prospecting into it. Then he went back to the front of the cave and laid there, waiting for the Indians, hoping they would help him." Adam stopped and adjusted the unlit cloth on bottom of the fading torch.

"Adam, did he live?" Hoss asked urgently.

Adam looked up as if surprised by the question. "Of course he didn't live. The rattlesnake venom had already spread through most of his body by the time the Indians found him. Even the greatest medicine man in the world can't cure that!"

"Well, what makes you think this is the right cave?" Joe asked, disbelieving.

Adam swept his hand through the air. "Just look at it. It fits the description in the story, right?" They looked around and nodded. "Besides, an Indian friend of mine brought me here yesterday."

Instantly, both of his brothers were convinced. "How much gold do you reckon there is?" Hoss asked eagerly.

"I don't know, but you figure a lifetime of prospecting, back then, when there weren't too many people out here... I reckon there must be at least four or five thousand dollars worth."

"Woo hoo!" Joe yelled in excitement. "What do we do, Adam? How do we help you get the gold?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't know that I want your help," he said shortly.

"Well, now, Adam," Hoss began, "You know we's just funnin' ya yesterday. You'd a done the same to us if you'da come out on top."

Adam paused a moment. A slow smirk crept over his face. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Joe smiled and clapped Adam on the back. "So what do we do first?"

"I was trying to dig at this opening, make it big enough for me to fit through." Turning his head, he glanced at Little Joe. "But now that you're here..."

"I can fit through there, easy!" Joe volunteered.

"All right," said Adam. He handed the torch to Hoss. "Let me help you down in there, and Hoss you hold that light for him." Joe stuck his feet into the hole, then held out his arms for Adam to grip. Gently, Adam lowered his brother into the hole and let go.

"Ooh!" Joe grunted as his feet hit the floor.

Hoss held the light over the opening. "You all right, Joe?"

"Yeah. Hoss, hold that light farther down here. I still can't see anything."

Hoss stretched his body down flat on the floor of the cave and reached his hand into the hole as far as he could. "Is that good, Joe?"

"Yeah."

Quietly, Adam snuck out behind Hoss.

"Joe, you see anything yet?"

"Just a bunch of cobwebs and dirt. Can you stretch that light any further?"

Hoss reached the arm that was holding the torch out as far as he could. Shortly after, the flame singed his hand and he dropped it. Hoss drew his hand back and stuck the sore part against his mouth.

"Hey!" Joe yelled angrily. "What are you trying to do, kill me?!" Joe reached

for the torch, but as he picked it up, it went out. "Hey, Adam, get us another torch, will you?"

No answer.

"Adam?" Hoss called. There was still no answer.

Adam, who had retrieved something from his saddlebags, had snuck back in and was sitting quietly just behind Hoss. He suppressed his laughter and shook a rattle as hard and fast as he could. Hoss froze.

"What's that?" Joe whispered.

"Snake," Hoss whispered back, hardly even moving his lips.

Joe's eyes were wide with fear. "Where?"

"Right behind me," Hoss answered. He sat motionless for a moment, and the noise stopped. Very carefully, Hoss began to turn his body toward the noise.

Adam shook the rattle again.

"Can you see it?" Joe asked.

"No," said Hoss.

"I wonder where Adam is," Joe said.

"Yeah. You and me both," answered Hoss.

They sat still again, and the noise stopped. "I can't see a damn thing in here," Joe observed.

"Well it ain't too bright up here, either," Hoss said smartly. Taking a deep breath, he started to turn again, and the rattle shook again. "Dadburnit!"

It was all Adam could do not to laugh out loud.

"I'm comin' up there," Joe said.

"I don't know how you think you're gonna do that with no light and no help."

"All right, fine, then you come down here."

"Joe, I can't fit through there!"

"It's a lot bigger than it looks, since Adam dug it out."

They waited until the rattling stopped, and Hoss inched closer to the opening. He gently stuck one leg in and felt Joe's hand on his foot. Hoss dropped the other leg over. He sat at the edge of the hole, his little brother propping a foot in each hand. "Joe, are you sure?"

"Yeah, you can do it. Then we'll just wait it out until Adam comes back."

"All right."

"Here, I'll put your feet on my shoulders, then you won't crush me when you come down."

"All right, Joe. You ready?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

With one swift move, Hoss dropped into the hole. His girth was greater than the opening, and his hips stopped his descent. "Ow!" he cried.

"What happened, what's wrong?"

"I'm stuck, Joe!"

Joe giggled.

"It ain't funny, Joe. In fact, it's downright painful."

"Well, pull yourself back up, then."

Hoss tried to raise his body, but then he heard the rattlesnake. He froze.

"C'mon, Hoss, I thought you said it was painful!"

"The rattler's back."

Now Joe wasn't laughing. "W-well, Hoss, you gotta do somethin'! If you get bit by that snake, you're stuck there forever, and then I'll die of suffocation."

Hoss clenched his fists at the thoughtfulness of his younger brother. He waited until the rattling stopped, and then tried to free himself again. Another rattle.

And so it continued, until Adam couldn't suppress his laughter any more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Adam?" Hoss asked, confused. As realization dawned, he tried to force himself out of the hole. He wasn't able to. "When I get free of here, you'd best be long gone, or your gonna meet with the business end of my fist!"

Adam just laughed harder. "And just how do you expect to get free without my help?"

This comment enraged Hoss to the point that he couldn't speak. He struggled

furiously, grunting and spitting.

Adam went outside, retrieved a candle lantern from his saddlebags, and came back in. "Simmer down, brother, or you'll fall through and crush Little Joe."

"Huh?" Joe called from below.

"Help me outta here, Adam."

"All right, all right, but you promise not to lay a hand on me when I get you out?"

"I promise," Hoss said with disappointment.

Adam struggled to pull Hoss free of the hole. Finished, they both sat on the floor of the cave, panting.

"Hey, somebody get me outta this hole!" Joe shouted.

Hoss started to move back towards the opening, but Adam's hand on his arm stopped him. "Wait a minute, Hoss. Don't you think little brother there needs some time to reflect on his actions? I mean, he did swindle you and me both."

Hoss stopped and showed a slight grin. "Yeah, Adam, I reckon you're right."

"Aw, c'mon, Adam! Don't leave me down here!"

"Now, Joe, I seem to recall that you have a couple of items in your possession..."

"Yeah, Adam. Did you know that our little brother has a brand new saddle that he can't even fit?"

"Seems like I heard something about that, yes." The two talked over the protests of Little Joe.

Adam leaned his face over the hole. "And there's the matter of a brand new rifle. With my name already engraved on the stock."

Joe groaned loudly. "All right, all right. I'll give you your saddle and your rifle back. Now will you get me out?"

This time, when Adam moved, Hoss stopped him. "Now wait a minute, Adam. It seems to me that we bein' brothers and all, that we should share in bad times and good, ain't that right?"

"Sounds like the Christian way to me."

"All right! We'll split the money, too!" Joe yelled. "Now, will you get me outta here?!"

The two older brothers chuckled and reached down to pull Little Joe out of the hole.

* * *

That night, at supper, although Hoss and Adam seemed back to their usual selves, Little Joe hung his head over his plate and barely spoke.

"What's the matter, Joseph?" Ben asked.

"Nothin', Pa." He picked up a spoonful of peas and then let them drop off the

spoon one by one.

Ben looked at his other two sons, who were chuckling.

"Well, isn't anybody going to let me in on your little secret?"

Adam cleared his throat. "Well, ya see, Pa, Little Joe has just learned a lesson

about the honor of brotherhood. And it was a hard pill to swallow."

Yeah, and a bitter one, at that," Hoss added. Adam and Hoss laughed.

"Pa, may I be excused?" Joe asked weakly.

Ben couldn't help feeling sorry for his youngest. "Certainly," he said, and Joe left the table quickly. Ben stared at the other two, waiting for an explanation.

"He'll get over it, Pa. Don't worry."

"Uhmm hmmm."

Adam pushed his plate away. "I think I'll turn in. G'night, Pa." He stood and walked upstairs, followed closely by Hoss. Ben heard the two make a point of telling Joe Good night and to sleep tight. He was confused when he heard Adam say "watch out for rattlesnakes."

Shaking his head, Ben finished his supper in silence.

The End


End file.
